A sliding board with a profile-rail system is known from the EP 1 161 972 A1, which system consists of at least one rail extending in longitudinal direction of the sliding board, which rail is connected to the sliding-board body through at least one attached peg or peg section via a peg connection or peg anchoring. According to a preferred embodiment the profile rail is fastened in bores fittingly provided on the sliding-board body, into which bores expanding pegs are inserted and into the center bores of which bolts are pressed or driven while expanding. Thus the fastening of the profile rails occurs on the finished sliding board and replaces merely the otherwise common screw fastening. In order to make available a sliding board with an already premounted profile-rail system, it is therefore necessary to carry out fastening and installation operations on the finished sliding board.